Bungou Stray Dogs (Various x Reader)
by HarukaTomoe
Summary: A collection of Bungou Stray Dogs one-shots. Fem!Reader inserts. Consists of lemons, fluff, angst, etc.
1. Perfect (Atsushi x Reader)

Perfect

"Ah~! How did I stumble upon a beauty like you?" You blinked a couple of times when long, slender fingers held your hand while the other hand of his, stroked the top of it. "It's so simple to say that you are beautiful, but!" He paused, throwing his head back, "there are not enough words to say, "would a beauty like you join me in a romantic double-"

Your eyes couldn't follow the man who was flattering you, as he went flying in another direction. You blinked once in realization, turning your head slowly, afraid of how and where he went.

"My deep apologies for our agency's disgrace." a blonde man commented before going after the bandaged man.

"It's no...problem...?" You dropped your head to the side a bit, bewildered by the situation that happened.

"I'm sorry for that," a voice laughed lightly, flowing in your ears like a little melody. You turned your head towards the source; only to see a boy around your age, smiling nervously down at you.

You felt your cheeks heat up slightly, observing every feature he had, carefully: his sunset-eyes, the way his silver hair framed his face in the slightest, and most important of all, his smile.

You didn't realize how long you were staring until your best friend shoved you, snickering to tease you. Little did she know how hard she nudged you, causing you to knock over your tea onto the poor boy.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry!" You shrieked, jumping out of your seat. Your head collided with his, which resulted to the both of you retreating in pain.

"It's f-fine-!" he cut his sentence short when he fell back, with you on top.

"(B-Best Friend's Name)-chan!" You exclaimed, both you and the boy's face red from the tips of your ears to your cheeks.

"Oops~" she winked as she blew a kiss.

You two made eye-contact afterwards, only to avert your eyes elsewhere. Both of you were on the ground, him on his butt [his cute toosh] and you on your knees. The awkward silence grew more and more as you two just stayed there.

Until, of course, he got up, lending a hand to help you up.

"Th-Thank you," you shyly took his hand. When he pulled you up, he introduced himself.

"I'm Nakajima Atsushi, n-nice to meet you..." Atsushi's cheeks were as bright as a red moon, flaming hot as burning matches. He swore, just by looking at you, he could pass out. To yourself, you were just an average looking individual, nothing special; to him however, oh boy, this weretiger could guarantee that it was love at first sight. You were a shooting star in the dark night.

Atsushi could feel something tingling in his chest, unsure of it he stared directly into your eyes, gazing. Though the moment he did, he was lost in your pretty (Eye Colour) irises. He was distracted; surely in the galaxy of your eyes, everything felt new.

"Atsushi? What an interesting name." You giggled, making Atsushi feel a bit light-headed from the kindness emitting from you. Interesting? He thought to himself, curious of what you meant. His name was just another, just another person in the billions. Though, by your small compliment, it made him feel giddy.

Atsushi soon found himself smiling as well, just on pure reflex. By your smile, makes him smile.

"I'm (Last Name) (First Name), it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Atsushi-kun." You didn't think it was possible to smile any bigger, but you did. You were intrigued by the fact by someone you just met, could make you smile so much already.

Both of you were definitely captivated by one another that you two totally forgot about your surroundings.

"Alright, lovebirds," (Best Friend's Name) started, breaking the endearing first sight of each other. "you two are starting to gross me out." She finished.

As soon as she finished her claim, the two of you snapped out of it, soon after turning away from each other in embarrassment. You gave her a death glare, her already knowing what it was for.

Yeah, I just ruined your moment. You could hear her saying in her head, just by the smirk she was giving you.

"Moment", we just met. She could hear you saying, by the scrunched face you were giving her.

Your best friend raised her chin and slung an arm over your shoulder, whispering words that turned your ever red face, an even darker shade if possible, "I saw the way you two looked at each other~" she breathed, "the adoration in his eyes, and the curiosity in yours~" she whispered.

"SOMEONE'S IN L-"

"AAAAAAHHH!" You yelped, slapping your hand over her mouth.

A few days later

You found yourself thinking about Atsushi, the boy you met a few days before. Staring down at your pencil and paper, you couldn't think about what you were planning to write anymore under the question: Hobbies/Stuff you like to do on your free time?

Yes, you were filling out a job application. Being a graduate, you at least had to get yourself a job that could pay to support yourself whilst studying (Subject).

Though, your mind was filled with many thoughts, remembrance.

His hands were soft, gently touching your hand, you could still feel his grabbing yours. He was delicate, almost as if he was scared he was going to break me, your eyes became half-lidded, your chest clenched a bit. But, we just met. Why? You released a loud sigh, grabbing locks of your own hair, tugging.

"Gaaa! It's so frustrating!" You exclaimed, dropping onto your desk flat.

Upon hearing your complaints, (Best Friend's Name), your roommate came to check on you.

"Hm, (First Name)-chan, are you al-" she stopped herself as she didn't know what to make of your situation.

"Urgh...huuuuuuu." She watched as you wiped yourself all over your desk, back and forth, weird and awkward sounds being vocalized from you. Not too soon after, she witnessed you throwing yourself onto the floor. With a defeated look on your face, (Best Friend's Name) pinched the bridge of her nose and made an assumption.

"Let me guess," she paused, nudging you with her foot, "that boy."

"Yessssss..." prolonging the "s" in your response, you slowly started to slip under your bed.

"Alright, Juliet. Get out from under there." She grabbed your ankles and yanked you out with one strong pull. She let out a heavy sigh and patted your head. "Why don't you ask him out?"

You pouted, "I can't just ask him out, what if he says no?" Having the thought of him refusing your invitation made you even more confused. You felt your chest clench more than before as your pout turned into an unhappy frown. You weren't sure of this new feeling, love, you weren't very experienced with it. It was something you've never really felt, until you met him. That's when everything came like a present, with every mystery inside.

"Oh, come on. Have you seen the way he looks at you? He's basically head over heels for you! If you don't call this love at first sight, I don't know what will." She shook your shoulder gently, trying to gesture some sense into you. "But, (Best Friend's Name)-cha-" swiftly placing a finger on your lips, she silenced you. "Ah, ah, no buts. If he refuses, he doesn't know what he's missing out on," she smiled sweetly, "you're the prettiest girl I've ever met, (First Name)-chan. And the only."

You wrapped your arms around her tightly, letting out a squealed "aw". She hugged back, nuzzling against you as well. "But of course I'm lying, because I'm first."

"Pfft, (Best Friend's Name)-chan!"

A week later

You approached the office where you received an application from, dropping off your resumé as well. A secretary came and picked it up, allowing you inside for a few moments before the agency would have their final answer. [Let's be honest, y'all saw this coming]

You stepped inside cautiously, not sure what to expect from your (may) soon-to-be colleagues. Though, the moment your eyes averted away from your feet, they landed on familiar sight.

Your breath became ragged, your heart clenched, your stomach churned but, your eyes couldn't stop looking. Seeing him again gave you a wave of emotions, any of which you could not describe.

Atsushi had noticed you at the same time you noticed him; what he felt was relief, he didn't know why. He didn't know why, but was so glad he got to see you again. Maybe due to the fact he longed to see you? Maybe just yes.

"Atsushi-kun!" The boy suddenly heard his superior whisper loud enough for only him to hear. When Atsushi turned his head towards the bandaged man, he tilted his head slightly, a small curious look on his face.

"Yes, Dazai-san?"

"Go talk to her!"

"Eh?" Soon enough, Atsushi realized what was happening, but was too late to react. Finding himself clinging to you like his life depended on it, all because Dazai couldn't help, but to want you two together.

Your cheeks burned with utter surprise, both of your eyes wide and staring directly at each other. It was embarrassing for the two of you, his arms wrapped around your arms and waist desperately as you stood their stiff as a board. In front of all his colleagues as well, but, none of you wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, the moment that thought entered you mind, it was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Once he pulled away, the little ounce of warmth from him left as well. Which made you a bit unsatisfied.

"Oi, brat." Another familiar person you've seen before pushed his glasses up, a brow raised at his subordinate. "What do you think you're doing to-"

"Kunikida-kun, did you know the more you push up your glasses, the more wrinkles you get?" Dazai interrupted, an arm slinging around his partner's shoulder.

"R-Really?" Ah...so gullible. You and Atsushi thought.

"Mhmm! You should write this down," Dazai waved cheekily, though out of the corner of his eye, he gestured his head in a direction signalling he was giving the two of you a chance to talk.

"...gives you wrinkles..."

"But I'm only kidding of course."

From behind the door you and Atsushi just closed, could hear the sound of Kunikida's pen breaking and a loud crash and bang with a screech saying "DAZAI!" in the midst of it.

"Haha.." you laughed quietly, looking at the door with an amused smile on your face. Atsushi laughed along as well, as quiet as yours- he wasn't laughing at the sounds though, he was laughing along with you, smiling because of you.

Once you turned your head towards him, both of you became a teensy bit flustered, staring at each other with a little surprise, cheeks red. Until you smiled softly at him, your kind eyes making his heart flutter. It was vice-versa as well.

"So.." Atsushi nervously rubbed the back of his neck, obviously wanting to say something. As his cheeks were still pink and the smile still on, you felt a bit light-headed just looking at him (in the greatest way).

"W...W-Would you like to go out on a date?" You blurted too quickly, covering your mouth instantly after. You hoped you said it too fast that he couldn't comprehend: "Wha..."

"U-Uh! Y-You don't have to if you don't want to, I completely-"

"Y-Yes!" And now it was his turn to cover his mouth and retreat a little. Your cheeks burned even more than before, even more than the time you two first met. God, who knew your second meeting was gonna be so interesting?

Of course Atsushi was a little embarrassed, him being the one to be asked instead of him asking? But, he couldn't ask for anything better.

"R-Really?" Your attention was now focused on your hands, unable to look him in the eye, you giddily started fidgeting. You heard an agreed hum, hands that felt familiar touching yours again.

"I really want to." That was it. That was the confirmation that couldn't make you feel any more...relieved.

"...I'm glad, Atsushi-kun..."

Little did you two know, ears were listening on in behind the door.

"Those two are..really something, aren't they?" Yosano laughed awkwardly.

"Hm~ Atsushi-kun and (Last Name)-chan are really inexperienced and awkward, but," Dazai paused, a smile rising on his face, "they're perfect for each other."

 _End_


	2. Frenemenic Love (Dazai x Reader)

Frenemenic Love

 _(Dazai x Reader)_

It hit him like a forceful wave; so many good memories pouring in at once, words that he held dearly for years flooding in, little gestures he reminisced; yet all he heard was, "traitor".

Flashback

"Dazai! Wait up!" A sweet voice called, followed by the sound of small footsteps chasing him. The little boy peered over his shoulder, watching as a small girl with (Hair Colour) locks reach out to him. He grabbed her hand, pulling her up onto the ledge he was nested upon. Once he did pull her up, he placed his finger on her lips, pressing his forehead against hers. A small smile on his face, admiring his giddy friend.

"Shhh..." he whispered, covering her mouth. The two were hiding from their other friend, a red-haired boy. It was odd that (First Name) couldn't keep silent, only small breathy giggles kept leaving those soft lips of hers. "You don't want him to find us, do you?"

She shook her head no, "Then shhh, (First Name)-chan." He gave her a kind smile, one which he didn't do often; one which he didn't even know he could do. She nodded, obeying what he had said. He held her close to him, not like she minded nor cared. The two watched as their other friends called out, looking around. Once their friend looked their direction, they both sunk down, laying flat against each other.

He whispered another soft hushing sound, she hummed lightly in response. The only thing audible was the other's footsteps and light breathing. Not too soon after, the footsteps passed and he was gone. No words were spoken; you laid on his arm as his hand held your head, your hand grasping onto his shirt.

Dazai didn't want this to end, but, you changed that.

"Do you think he's gone?" You peered over the ledge slowly. Dazai rolled onto his stomach as well, answering your question. "Yeah."

"Do you think he'll be back?"

"No."

A sigh of relief escaped your lips as a big smile rose onto your face, "You're really amazing at hiding, Da-chin!" You exclaimed, grabbing his hands. "You have to show me all these hiding spots, okay? Promise me?"

"Don't hurt him!" Of all people coming to his rescue, he expected you the least. He was hoping you wouldn't come, that you were not the person that was going to save him from his kidnapping. You weren't alone no, but your backup was way far behind because you rushed to save your friend.

"This is what the Port Mafia is made of? All they could send is one mere girl? What a joke!" The group of men around laughed, scoffing at you. Dazai's emotionless expression did not falter, but on the inside, why did it have to be you? Nor did you serious expression falter.

Shortly after, they started throwing taunts at you.

"What's wrong, little girl? Aren't you going to kick my ass?"

"Be careful, boss. She might just do it!"

"Oh! I'm so scared!"

Why did the Port Mafia even agree to make a deal with these low lives? It remained unknown.

"If that's what you're asking for," you finally broke the painful silence, shutting their mouths for a moment. A dark, sickened smile that complimented your dead eyes sent shivers down their spines; all stood petrified. "who shall I start with?"

You patted down your sleeves, ridding of the dust that clung as you threw down your last opponent. Your eyes wandered around slowly, watching the multiple bodies defeated on the ground. You let out a small sigh.

"Why did you come?"

His voice broke through the numerous amounts of subconscious groans.

"You shouldn't have come."

You turned towards the source, huffing as you leaned on one hip, placing a hand on that hip. "What do you mean, we're-"

"You could've been hurt," he wasn't showing any signs of gratitude nor kindness. Everything was pure disapproval. "as your superior-"

"Cut that crap! You could've been killed!" Dazai stiffened, not expecting any ounce of your retort. With your fists and jaws clenched, he could tell that you wouldn't listen to anything else. Yet, he still did.

"You are the one that could have been killed, look at you."

At the end of the brawl, you were victorious. Though, you were only lucky to make it out with some cuts and bruises, and a gunshot wound to the side, not too bad though.

You didn't have an ability or anything special like those "gifted" with it, no, instead you were blessed with serious martial art skills and surprisingly, shooting skills. You wouldn't call it anything special, you were quick and stealthy like that of a calico; yet you hit with every power you had like a ram.

You were young. You were badass. That's why the Port Mafia kept you.

"Stay home next time." He ordered, "I don't need you to come and rescue me." His words were cold, suddenly pushing you away from him like you were some complete stranger.

Dazai turned his back to you, making his way towards the exit of the blood-stained room. You knew exactly what he was talking about, but you weren't going to take it from him.

You ran and grabbed him by the collar, shoving him against the nearest pillar.

"What is wrong with you?!" You shouted, wincing at the sharp pain when you exerted your anger. Dazai's eyes widened a little, unable to comprehend anything to say in return. It wasn't like him, to be surprised. He was intelligent and strategized. Yet, whenever it came to you, he could never tell what you were gonna do next.

"I came all the way here because I care about you, Dazai! You're my friend!" There you went using that word. He didn't know what to make of the situation, always unprepared for what you had to say or do next.

Dazai jolted a little when he felt your head against his chest, with you grasping desperately at his coat. "...I care about you."

"I can't come with you, Dazai."

He didn't understand. He was confused.

"I can't come with you, Dazai."

He didn't want to understand.

"Dazai, I can't-"

"Can't or won't?"

There was a long pause between you two. Your pursed lips and your sympathetic eyes were being watched; watched by the man you called your friend- no, he wasn't anymore. Not after he asked you to leave the mafia with him. Not after his expression turned solemn.

"I won't." You yanked your hand away from his tight hold, backing away slowly. You shook your head, your sympathy turned dark as you felt like the person you once knew was no longer.

"I won't. I'm not coming with you."

"Wh-" he stopped himself. He was hurt. Gravely hurt. After losing one of his friends, he wanted you to come with him. To leave and become a better man, a better person with you. For you.

And as his "friend", he was expecting an agreement.

"I'm not sorry." You stepped away, "I won't, Dazai."

End of flashback

"Traitor." There was no sign of any good memories that you remembered, it all had seemed like they've been buried underneath four years of dour memories. What you felt was the very betrayal of one of the most important people you knew.

What he felt, however, was the bittersweet memories you two shared. Even if you were the enemy, and he had to do something, it was that, that was stopping him.

Although, it didn't stop him from using his usual façade.

"(First Name)-chan! It's so good to see you!" He clapped his hands together, smiling big at you. From what you could see, his two subordinates who were by his side, were ready to counterattack any move you had.

"You look like you haven't changed at all!" He lied, you changed a lot. You were much more mature, not only in personality, but physical appearance as well. He could see it, the difference between your aura back then and now, you filled with undying detest.

You eyes had no light, your expression had no life. Just the full appearance of someone who was ready to kill him. The full appearance of someone with longed history with him.

You were silent, eyes piercing into the soul of those you were focused on. It scared them, even Dazai, just a little. As Dazai's unwavering masked taunts died, you made your move.

Starting off with the youngest one, kicking him with a foot to his gut, sending him crashing into a wall far across the room.

"Brat!" Dazai's other subordinate broke his stance, soon returning to fight you.

"Doppo Poet! Grappling gun!" He shouted, pointing the grappling device at you. You didn't know what he was trying to accomplish, but you didn't let that change your goal; weaken their forces.

The moment he pulled the trigger, you dove out of the way, swinging around a pole to come back around to jump kick him. Not too soon after, he dropped far away as well.

"Kunikida-kun!"

Now, you were only left with him.

In a second, you roundhouse kicked an area near him, hoping you would feel something being hit by you. However, he leaned back enough to dodge your attack. Once you swung back around, you used the momentum that kick gave you to throw a punch, which was also avoided. Resulting in Dazai gripping your dominant arm, stopping it.

"Your attacks are sharper, but still the same."

"Tch." You gritted your teeth, using the momentum left to make out a backflip, kicking his jaw in the process. You felt the grip on your arm lighten and used that chance to jump away from him. Landing on all fours like a cat.

Dazai landed on his back, coughing up blood. It didn't faze him for too long, but he was undeniably caught off guard. He wasn't sure if he should be impressed or cautious of your change.

"You're the one who hasn't changed." Disagreeing with his previous claim. You got up and made your way towards his laying body. He wanted to move, but he couldn't, hearing your footsteps coming closer, he was unsure of what was to come; just like always.

You grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him up close to your face.

"Kill Dazai," another order that was given. It echoed in your head.

Kill Dazai.

You could finally see Dazai, face-to-face as you two were mere inches apart. You raised a fist, propping it, ready to beat him to death.

There was no intention that was seen that you were gonna let him go, with his half-lidded eyes, he closed them. He closed them to prepare to pay for back then. Not for the Port Mafia, but you.

"Why?" He heard.

"Kill Dazai." It echoed another time.

No. You had other plans in mind before doing so.

Dazai heard a loud sigh, the sound of your fist dropping to your side, the release of his collar. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing a face that wore something completely different than a few minutes ago.

"Why, Dazai?" And yet again, he didn't understand, he was confused.

You didn't hate him. You never did. The thought never entered your mind. Yet, why were you filled with so much anger? So much desire to hurt him? So much pain?

"Why did you leave?" You allowed him to sit up, as you stepped away like before. "Why did you leave, Dazai?"

It took a moment after Dazai's bloody cough for him to reply, "Why did you let me? Why didn't you come with me?" He too, was filled with questions that were held on for four years.

It was the word of the hour; Why.

"...I...couldn't leave." It was vague. It was a feeling. "I couldn't find myself leaving." You slowly lowered to the ground on your knees, your gaze focused on the ground.

Your chest felt heavy, just by releasing a little of your feelings of his absence, you weren't ready for what was next. Four years of silence, concentration, built-up anger, bottled up sorrow; it was all coming out now.

"I...grew up in the mafia. It grew as my home. I couldn't leave." He finally understood. Even if it was the simplest answer given, he finally understood part of the reason why you didn't run away with him.

Though, a part of him was still heartbroken. The closeness you two had when you were young, up until the point you two were young adults, he knew you didn't feel the same way; he could tell by your words and actions, yet Dazai Osamu couldn't stop falling for you.

"Dazai," you called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"do you know what happened when you left?" He stayed silent, allowing you to continue.

You swallowed the lump in your throat, almost finding it hard to continue due to the fact it felt dry, "I..." you bit your bottom lip, "...cried myself to sleep for weeks. I didn't...eat for days. I..-" you choked back on the tears that suddenly broke out, unable to go on, unable to even make up any words.

"What?"

Was the one word that Dazai could say. How? Why- Why were you crying?

There you were, on the ground, on your knees, face in the palm of your hands, crying your heart out. Your throat became dry quickly, all due to your constant crying that you promised yourself you wouldn't do again.

Soon, you felt arms underneath yours, opening yourself towards him. Finding yourself in a tight embrace; through this gesture, you felt his pain as well, four long years of each other's absence and it was all expressed through a hug. He held you desperately like you were going to leave again, or that you were going to slip out of his grasp; you held him like it was the end of the world, like you were going to spend more long years without him.

With your face buried into his chest and arms wrapped around his waist, you didn't want it to end.

And there you two were, unexpectedly in each other's arms.

There he was, murmuring how he felt without you. Murmuring soft words to stop your sadness.

There you were, uncontrollably crying to show him how much you missed him. Grasping onto him, scared.

"(First Name)," he whispered, stroking your hair. "Come to the agency with me." Even though he knew your previous answers, and why you refused. He still asked.

And your answer again, was:

"I'm sorry..." you clutched tighter,

"I will, Dazai."

End


End file.
